1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus in which a platen and a print head ar opposed to each other with a paper sheet between them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In printing apparatuses of this type, a platen and a print head are arranged opposite to each other in a printer body.
The gap between the platen and the print head is so narrow that the paper sheet cannot be easily threaded between them, and cleaning these elements is troublesome. Accordingly, an apparatus (U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 07/256,766, filed Oct. 11, 1988 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,616, issued July 3, 1990) has been proposed in which the printer body is divided into two parts, a fixed frame and a movable frame movably supported thereon, and a platen and a thermal head are attached to the fixed and movable frames, respectively.
Even in this apparatus, however, it is difficult to secure a sufficient space for the insertion of the paper sheet between and around the platen and the thermal head. Thus, the aforementioned problems cannot be entirely settled by this arrangement.